deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Friendlysociopath/Short Stories
A series of tales of foes brought together and friends ripped apart, rules and physics are cast aside as chaos reigns... Red vs Blue Nobody expected a garbage truck to roll up to the bank- but then again- nobody had expected a lot of what would occur on this rainy day. A large man stepped from the truck and stretched his shoulders underneath a patchy duster. He took a moment to glance around, noting the lack of people in the area at the moment. Hellboy lowered his arms, revealing his buffered horns and red skin to the world, along with a ton of rain. He shook his head from side to side, scattering water from his beard as he cursed under his breath, "Damn rain, why is it always raining lately?" An earpiece squawked to life in his ear, "No idea Red, take care though, whatever's causing havoc at the top floor is getting some odd descriptions from the people phoning it in." Hellboy looked up as he heard a new chorus of screaming break out on the higher floors- along with a desk being thrown through a window and into the street. Hellboy chuckled, "They're playing our song." The hulking figure broke into a run, shoving through the revolving doors and walking up to the metal detector. Two human guards stood on either side, clutching at their sidearms as they looked up at the ceiling, where screams continue to sound. Hellboy drew the Samaritan and held it up in the air. "Sorry boys, you've got the wrong tool for the job." Both guards looked straight at him as he walked through the detector, causing it to blare at the obvious weapon. They both started to reach for him but flinched as the ceiling trembled a bit and the screams kept going. After a quick series of looks between the large red demon and the dust sifting from above- they both gulped in fear and gestured him past. Hellboy recalled the desk emerging from the 5th floor and decided on the elevator. If it hasn't killed anyone yet- it's probably not going to. The unabated screaming insisted this premise held promise. He idly hit the '5' button and whistled as the elevator ascended. "Abe- any idea what we're looking at?" Silence followed, causing Hellboy to frown and tap his earpiece, "Abe? Ahhhh piece of junk..." Hellboy shrugged again, flexing his massive right hand as he waited to the quiet little tune the elevator kept playing. As the 5th floor button 'dinged' he raised his hand- ready to fight the first thing that he saw when the doors opened. In hindsight, he'd forgotten what humans did when scared. No sooner had the doors opened than a veritable flood of mouth-breathing accountants and bankers stormed into the elevator- each and every one shrieking at the top of his or her lungs. Hellboy was carried into the back and only by thrusting his larger hand forwards and grabbing at the doors did he prevent himself from having to take the trip all the way back down. He took a moment to catch his breath before stalking across the large room the humans had just abandoned. Large desks complete with computers lined the room- a dozen on each side. Well, not quite a dozen on one side- that would be why there was a broken window and a missing desk. Far in the back, lights flickered and a heavy set of wooden doors stood ajar. The floor was eerily quiet once all the screamers had gone. Hellboy noted a lit cigar on one of the desks and plucked it up to smoke it before casting it aside. Not Cuban. Deciding he'd killed enough time, Hellboy took the rest of the floor at increasing speed until he was almost at a jog. He reached the doors and cautiously pushed them open to see what was in there. It was a little furry blue... thing. Hellboy was honestly puzzled- it looked like no demon, fey, or spirit he'd ever come across. It was also sitting at the computer and rapidly typing away- which was almost out of the question. Eldritch abominations had been rather slow to process new technology- let alone use it as quickly as this little guy was doing. The screen was a blur as letters, numbers, and pictures ran past. "Hey- pal." The little blue guy turned to look at him, extremely large eyes regarding him without making a sound. Its ears stuck straight up, signalling alarm at Hellboy's presence. Hellboy cautiously continued, "Listen, humans are a bit skittish around weird things like us, and I'm frankly tired, cranky, and have a bit of a crick in my back. So what do you say we do this the nice- peaceful-" The thing turned back to the computer and was typing away- completely ignoring him. Hellboy sighed, "Course it's not easy." He reached forwards with his Doom Hand, "Alright little guy- c'mere before I-" In the blink of an eye, the beast spun around and bit Hellboy's giant stone hand. "AHHHHHHHH SHIT! " Hellboy recoiled, twisting around to bash the creature against the wall, then the door, then anything in reach as it remained locked on. "Get off my hand you goddamned monster!" Slowly, the thing's grip loosened and it was sent flying out the office. Hellboy gingerly looked at his hand to see if it was damaged. An explosion of what he could only describe as gibberish emerged from the room behind him. "Spubata meega nala kweesta yu porma dissy!" Hellboy quietly pushed open the doors, looking for the blue ball of fur. "Listen pal, I dunno what you just said, but I think you were insulting my mother." He carefully crept into the larger room, looking in all directions for it. "And considering I don't even know your name- I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you doing that." Unbeknownst to Hellboy, the blue gremlin was creeping along the ceiling above his head. "Stitch- tookie bah wah bah!" It descended on his head, biting and clawing while Hellboy yelled and tried to pry it off. Eventually, he got ahold of it and slammed in onto a desk with his normal hand while he pulled back the larger one for a punch. "Alright, fuck this!" He slammed the big one into Stitch, smashing cleanly through the desk and into the floor. He grinned at his triumph before he suddenly felt his body lifted into the air. The little guy used Hellboy's arm as a pivot, picking him up and slamming him through the next desk, back-first. Hellboy sat up from the debris- staring dead ahead for a moment. "What?" Hellboy had fought a lot of creatures in his day, but never had one so small matched his strength so easily. He stumbled to his feet and turned around. "Alright you little-" A heavy oak desk slammed into his chest, shattering into wooden shards and pushing him backwards, followed by another, and another. Before long, Hellboy was buried beneath almost two dozen oak desks. Stitch cackled and ran up close to the pile. "Chabata, deinko te fabba!" Hellboy's bigger hand blasted through a desk, grabbing Stitch by the throat and pulling Hellboy out of the mound of desks as he held the Samaritan up with the other hand. "Fine, I'm not the best shot so you know what-" he pushed the barrel into Stitch's stomach. "Let's try at this range." Hellboy pulled the trigger, causing Stitch to scream, which prompted Hellboy to fire again, and again, and then a fourth time. He lifted Stitch's limp body into the air to get a better look at him. "You know- you're really ugly." Stitch opened his eyes, "Stupid head." and then he spit in Hellboy's face. Except it wasn't normal spit- it burned like acid. Hellboy wiped at his face while Stitch broke his grip and grabbed Hellboy by his tail- spinning him around and around as he yelled. Eventually Stitch let go, sending Hellboy to crash against the closed elevator doors. Hellboy staggered to his feet and cracked the knuckles of his large hand. "That all you got?" Stitch growled, frustration showing on his features as another set of arms popped out of his sides, along with antenna. He roared and charged Hellboy, who suddenly realized he had nowhere to run. "Aw crap." Meanwhile, on the first floor... The two guards had overhead the entire conflict, but neither dared to go up and help. Suddenly a loud CRASH echoed through the building as they both flinched. They could hear a series of heavy blows being struck- plus a great deal of what sounded like the building breaking. BAM! WHAM! "Bitchy blue bastard beast- you want a piece of me!?" CRASH! "Akoota chi tay! Blitznak!" BOOM! CRASH! Both guards kept their pistols pointed at the ceiling as the combat sounds grew steadily louder. "Why- don't- you quit!?" CRASH! "Tag- no TAGBACKS!!" CRASH!! The ceiling crumbled from a heavy impact, unleashing a ton of dust and dirt into the main area, along with shards of wood, porcelain, metal, and any other given piece of architecture one would expect to encounter as they smashed their way through several floors. Hellboy and Stitch both tumbled out of the mess, groaning from the combat. The guards ran up to them and pointed their pistols at the fighters, sweeping back and forth in a panic. The shorter man frantically yelled to the other one. "Which one do we shoot?" Hellboy took this opportunity to slowly try to stand up, feeling every creak and crack as his body tried to shake off the beating he'd just had. "Listen you don't understand-" An irritated roar from behind him caused him to realize what was about to happen. "Crap." Outside the bank, it was a normal day filled with a sort of dreary calm, a calm that was shattered as Hellboy was abruptly thrown through the revolving doors and into the street. He firmly decided he was getting too old for this shit as he, once again, tried to get to his feet. He definitely needed to work his glutes more. He glanced around with a frown, realizing where he was, and where something wasn't. Where's my truck? The muttering of Stitch reached his ears as the runaway experiment exited the building, growling with frustration before crying out. "LILOOOOOO!" Instead of the menace it had formerly had, now the little guy looked almost sad, tears were coming out of his eyes and his extra arms had vanished. Hellboy crouched down, holding out his hand, "Is that someone's name? Are you looking for them?" Stitch glowered at him and nodded, Hellboy tried to give a confident grin, the effect ruined somewhat by the missing tooth Stitch had caused. "Alright listen- I'm a smart guy and I know how to look for people. Want me to help you?" Hellboy had spoken all of this slowly, like talking to a child, which made Stitch's reply in perfect English a bit startling. Stitch shook his head, "No- I'll find her alone." He then walked over to the wall and started climbing up the bank's front. Hellboy was slightly indignant. "Hey! We just had a fight you shithead! I offered to be the better man and help you out- doesn't that count for anything?!" Without warning, a series of green plasma blasts impacted the wall of the bank where Stitch was climbing, blowing the entire front of the building apart as Stitch vanished. Red vs Blue... and Green? A series of purple aircraft descended from the clouds, firing blasts of green plasma with abandon to lay waste to the surrounding buildings. Aliens both large and small jumped from opening hatches of the ships- spraying their weapons about in the rain to blast holes in the screaming crowds. Flesh sizzled and steamed in the falling rain as people ran for cover. Hellboy felt something impact his spine, driving him to the ground behind an abandoned van. His vision cleared to see what looked like a fully armored human standing up and rapidly firing over the roof at the attacking aliens before ducking back down. Hellboy saw himself reflected in the yellow visor as the green man's voice radio'd through his suit. "Stay down, Covenant forces are inbound." "You don't say..." Hellboy was still looking at the wall that Stitch had been climbing- it had been obliterated and flaming wreckage was still falling from it. Poor little guy just wanted to find someone. Hellboy looked over the edge of the car, noting regular police were firing on the aliens. A taller one had flickering electricity cover it as a few bullets landed- the creature took no damage and returned fire. These blasts had much greater effect, melting half the officer's arm off from a single hit. Hellboy looked at his newfound ally. "Hey- green- what's up with the aliens?" The soldier fired off a few more bursts from his rifle before dropping down into cover. "Petty Officer John 117, Master Chief. The big ones with shields we call Elites, the bigger ones without shields and look sorta like apes we call Brutes, and the little ones we call Grunts." "Shields-" Hellboy responded, "how do I kill them?" An explosion in the distance caused them both to duck lower as the remains of a police car went sailing overhead. Master Chief pulled out a grenade and threw it in the direction the car had come from. "Either you have to hit them really hard a few times or a lot with a bunch of weaker hits." "Hit them hard- huh?" Hellboy stood up, spotting an Elite in blue armor running towards the van they were hiding behind. He jumped to his feet and charged it, screaming as he closed the gap with frightening speed. The Elite paused, stood his ground, and let fly with the plasma pistol. Hellboy took the round dead-on in the chest and staggered to a halt- waiting for the pain. It didn't happen. He looked down and saw the plasma fall away, revealing a singed hole in his shirt but otherwise perfect skin. He looked up with a grin at the Elite, who was stunned. "Fireproof." Hellboy struck it once in the chest with his larger hand, breaking straight through the shield and feeling the bones inside the Elite crack from the blow. "Demon! Demon!" He heard screams, Hellboy was surprised the exclamation wasn't targeted at him, but at Master Chief, who was rapidly leaping from car to car, firing 3-round bursts with his rifle to tag individual aliens standing around. Hellboy brought out his Samaritan and did the same, the massive bullets requiring only two shots to punch through the shields and then the armor of the Elites; especially at the range Hellboy had to fire from. The smaller aliens, Grunts, Hellboy simply swatted away with a single punch- their small bodies flying through the air greatly improved his spirits. Said spirits took a hit roughly the same time Hellboy did, he felt a massive impact into his side, lifting him into the air and sending him flying. He landed hard enough for his legs to gouge trenches in the street but otherwise didn't land on his ass- an improvement over the day if ever there was one. Standing a few yards away was a Brute, snarling as it hefted a large hammer over its shoulder. With a simple backhand- the hammer smashed into the side of a sports sedan and sent it flipping down the road towards Hellboy. He dove under the flipping obstacle, firing the Samaritan as the automobile skimmed overhead, inches from his face. The bullets missed the Brute by miles, Hellboy's poor aim made the shots go wide as the Brute charged him. With a mighty bellow it swung the hammer straight down at Hellboy. He managed to get the Doom Fist in the way, intercepting the hit and feeling it with every bone in his body as the shockwave dug him slightly into the road. The Brute bellowed again and repeated the attack, trying to smash Hellboy into paste. A burst of bullets struck the Brute, causing it to slightly pitch off-balance. Hellboy took the advantage, using his bigger hand to rip the hammer from its grasp and whirl it around to crack it across the chest. The impact sent the Brute tumbling over backwards until it came to a halt, it didn't move from there. Chief was in a tough spot though. That last burst had been the last of his ammo and now he was surrounded by two Elites wielding energy swords. He sprinted along, trying to find an opening to escape, but they kept pace alongside him; keeping him from dashing past them and running him straight towards a wall. At this rate- it would only be seconds before he had nowhere else to run. But wouldn't you know it, Chief's luck held true, a gravity hammer was sent spinning through the air and into his waiting hands. Chief caught the weapon in midair, landed, and leveled a mighty blow against the closest Elite in a single, smooth, motion. The alien jumped backwards to evade the attack- energy sword flashing as it prepared to counter; its partner no doubt doing the same from the other side. Chief believed in his ally and continued forwards- swiping again at the Elite. It fell back farther as a red form jumped off an adjacent car cleanly over his head- dropping a large pistol into Chief's waiting hands as he tossed the hammer upwards in return. The pistol was unwieldy and only had four shots- but it did the trick. Chief's aim was still accurate as ever and two rounds sped forwards in rapid succession- tagging the Elite in the skull both times. From behind Chief he heard a thunderous crash as Hellboy landed, smashing the other Elite into a pool of blood and bones with the hammer. Chief returned the pistol with a nod to Hellboy before a loud whirring noise reached them. Both turned as a gust of wind struck the duo- a Phantom was holding level with the top of the bank and leveling a glowing green turret at them. Hellboy hefted the hammer with his large fist as his smaller one cradled the Samaritan before he looked at Chief. "Well, any plans for how to take those down?" A maniacal voice reached both of them, along with the screaming of engines under strain. "MEEGA NALA KWEESTAAAAAA!" A stray Phantom hemorrhaging plasma and fire crashed into the one facing them- causing both aircraft to explode into thousands of metal shards. A familiar blue body bounced free, trailing smoke and rolling up to Hellboy and Chief. Stitch unrolled himself and irritably smacked at his head to put out the flames. The experiment didn't seem even slightly hurt from his endeavors. "Jaba ramid nye hassin- Red." Hellboy chuckled and pointed at himself. "I'm Red?" Stitch nodded and grinned happily. Hellboy pointed at Master Chief with his thumb. "Chief." "Chief?" Stitch replied. "Ahua shalom bye." Chief looked at Hellboy, "Is he a friend of yours?" Hellboy could only shrug, surrounded by debris, bodies, blood, fire, rain, and no small bit of chaos. "Hell if I know anymore. Speaking of which," Hellboy took a few steps to walk past Chief and Stitch and approach a railing, "are we in London?" They were. It was on fire though, Covenant ships were everywhere and bombing with impunity. Hellboy caught motion in the corner of his eye and saw Chief looking around the battlefield. "What's up?" "I had an extra rifle and some pistols." Chief replied, "But I don't see them." "I know!" Stitch exclaimed, waddling up to an abandoned bulldozer. With a single hand, the furball hefted it into the air and tossed it to the side. Hellboy's jaw hit the ground as Stitch picked up and threw the guns to Chief, who caught them without a word. The three of them regrouped, Stitch helping himself to Covenant guns along the way as they looked over London. Hellboy was pretty confused. It looked like the city was on fire but the city itself looked like it was only a few blocks wide before sheer opaque white walls rose up and formed a sphere around them- like they were sealed in. What the hell is going on? A Burning Showdown! In a rocky canyon, deserted of all life, two warriors managed to locate one another and start a fight for almost no reason. "You want a piece of me- hotshot?!" Natsu screamed as his fists erupted in flame. Standing a few meters away was a red-garbed spearman with not one, but two Jumonji Yari in his hands. He bowed his head low in respect. "You honor me with this fight, brave Lord Natsu." "I don't want your honor- I want you to take it back!" Natsu yelled in fury. Sanada appeared surprised, "Lying would ashame Lord Oyakata! I cannot return my statement, your flames may burn hot and bright, but they could never match the fires of my heart or the glory of my Lord's might!" "Your lord can take his might and shove it where the sun don't shine!" Natsu growled, he slapped a closed fist into an open palm, dismissing his firey magic for the moment, "If you're gonna say something like that- back it up with force like a man!" "Oh-" Sanada suddenly gained a look of comprehension, "a test of manhood to show my Lord's training? I'm sorry Lord Natsu, I have failed you." Sanada bowed low, again, which frustrated Natsu even further. "You're making it really hard to want to fight when you keep bowing and calling me 'lord' you know. The name's Natsu, just Natsu." "Apologies Natsu!" Sanada leaped upright and pointed both of his spears towards Natsu, "I'll begin the battle right this moment! Forgive my unintentional delay!" Natsu still looked concerned. Man, for someone to be this whipped by his master, is he really worth a fight? Sanada roared and built up his battle energy, causing a great column of crimson flames to burn around him in the shape of a tiger as he prepared to charge. Natsu grinned, showing off his sharp teeth as fire coated his arms again. "Alright, now we're talking!" If one were to watch the top of the canyon without watching what happened inside, they would've faced a startling surprise as a swath of flames burst from the rocky floor below, as if the canyon concealed a no-longer dormant volcano. Two dark shadows could be seen in the midst of the flames as Natsu and Sanada separated and landed on either edge of the chasm. Natsu wiped at a slight bruise on his face. "Not bad. I'm getting heated up!" Sanada flourished both of his spears into position, "The fires of my heart burn! Natsu! Let us fulfill the greatest of promises to have a glorious battle!" Natsu raised his fists, "A bit too many big words in there, come on!" Both warriors crouched atop their rocky walls and jumped into the air- shattering the walls and sending a cascade of falling stone to the ground as they met in midair. While thrown back equally by the clash, Natsu fell to the ground while Sanada surged upwards in a torrent of red energy before dive-bombing the Dragon Slayer. Natsu brought both of his arms up and caught either spear before they could pierce him, but he couldn't stop the raw power of Sanada's dive. A burst of flame erupted into the air as Natsu was driven back- the rock beneath his feet was shattering and didn't offer enough purchase to truly stand his ground. Eventually the two of them came to a stop with Sanada and Natsu both straining against the other. Natsu, realizing he needed to close in on his opponent, hauled on the spears to bring Sanada closer. At the same time he brought his head forwards and down- he hadn't expected Sanada to respond in kind. The two slammed their foreheads against one another and staggered back a step before doing so again. And again. And again. Eventually they separated, each rubbing their skulls where large angry swellings had appeared. For a few seconds neither spoke or or looked at one another. Sanada eventually started speaking again, "Your skull is as fearsome as that of his Lordship- I can only hope to someday match it." Natsu grinned as he kept his back turned. Shouldn't let your guard down! Natsu pounded his fists together and spun around, bringing the closed hands together in front of his mouth. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" A burst of shining fire emerged from his mouth and raced forwards to eclipse Sanada. Natsu's smile faded as the flames became distorted, Sanada's spear became visible as it continued spinning in a circle, dispersing the attack into nothing more than embers. Sanada appeared upset. "Natsu! Such attacks are the way of cowards! I expected better of a noble warrior such as yourself!" "Give me a break!" Natsu yelled as he hurled himself forwards, slugging Sanada in the chest and sending the spearman skidding backwards perpendicular to the gouge Natsu had torn out before, leaving a great torn X in the landscale. "A fight's about winning!" Natsu jumped into the air and used his magic to envelop his fist in flames, "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" The X lit up with a burst of flame as Natsu impacted Sanada's guard, an explosion of flame and scattered rocks filled the air. Natsu was surprised to see Sanada still standing in place. The Takeda warrior thrust each spear into the ground before dishing out a flaming attack of his own, causing bursts of fire to cover his legs as he kicked upwards with the spears serving as support, "CRIMSON LOTUS KICK!" Natsu felt the breath leave his body as the blows landed, he was sent hurtling into the air as Sanada landed on his feet and powered up. He left his spears in the ground as he brought back a fist, covering it in burning energy as he prepared a mighty punch to meet the falling Natsu, "A battle between warriors is the most sacred of honors! To strike an enemy fairly when they face you head-on, that is the meaning of battle! KOEN PUNCH!" Sanada's eyes widened in shock as Natsu opened his mouth, allowing Sanada's fist to bury itself up to his elbow. Natsu grinned and gave a chuckle. Before Sanada's eyes, his flames were drawn into Natsu and the bruises the Fairy Tail mage possessed vanished. Natsu grabbed Sanada's arm and brought both of his legs down onto his head, stunning him with a fierce blow. Sanada staggered as Natsu flipped through the air and landed in a crouching stance. Scales began to manifest on Natsu's arms and face as he roared, "I'll teach you the meaning of battle! It's about giving all you have!" Natsu crouched lower, till his posture resembled that of a four-legged dragon. "Hidden Fire Form! CRIMSON LOTUS: PHOENIX BLADE!" Natsu propelled himself forwards, leaving a trail of burning flames as he impacted Sanada's chest. The two were sent flying through the air until they impacted an invisible wall. A pattern of black energy appeared to make a series of hexes as whatever mysterious force prevented Sanada from being repelled. Natsu didn't mind, he burned even brighter and hotter as a draconian tattoo appeared on his arms. The ground around him and Sanada lit up and began to burn from the sheer energy and heat being generated. He threw Sanada up against the wall and brought his hands before his mouth again, "FIRE DRAGON KING'S ROAR!" A brilliant inferno raged against Sanada and the wall, recreating the pattern that raced skywards, the hexes racing in all directions to contain Natsu's latest attack. He grinned in triumph at unleashing Igneel's power but Sanada didn't seem out yet as a defiant challenge issued from the blaze. "If I fail... to meet such challenge with my own commitment... I will regret it forever! I feel it in my soul!" Sanada's burning energy leaped skywards, he whirled about and cried as he descended directly towards Natsu. "PHOENIX SWOOP!" Natsu was hurled against the wall this time, bouncing off against it amidst the burning and melting embers of molten stone. Sanada charged towards Natsu as they prepared to put everything they had behind one final clash. The wall of mysterious hexes began to glow brighter and brighter as the power nearby built up. "FIRE DRAGON KING'S DEMOLITION FIST!" "BLAZING FLAME WHEEL!" The two attacks clashed and burned bright and furiously. An explosion of power and flame overpowered the wall and the hexes exploded outwards. The pattern glowed and vanished in the distance, flowing up over the sky and across the world for miles as a dome-like shape became clear. Sanada and Natsu's brawl came to a halt as they realized there was another world outside of the desert they'd been battling in. Both stepped outside in confusion and looked about. The dome they'd been inside of was a pure and unrelenting white like that of the purest marble. Outside of it was a fertile world, full of swaying grass, a clear breeze, and a sunny blue sky with puffy white clouds. Natsu suddenly felt weak and sank to his knees, no longer feeling nearly as hot as he had when he'd been battling. Sanada likewise collapsed, though he used his spears to keep himself from the ground. Natsu regained the ability to speak first. "Is this... your doing... Sanada?" "No... the strength of my soul... it... fades..." The two of them looked over the new world they'd discovered as both had an indentical thought. Where are we? A Clash of Lone Wolves In a barren world, of nothing but rock and grit, two warriors find themselves in a battle for their lives... The mooon overhead shone with an unobscured light as the battlefield stood silent, waiting. There was not a scrap of grass to be seen on the rocky floor, not a single bird chirped nor insect creeped, it was a dead land, a waiting land. The monotony of the rough stone that comprised the ground was broken by twelve pillars of stone- each as wide as a bus- and a central pillar set in the middle. Twin spheres of light swelled from the ground and eventually burst- revealing two champions charging at one another without a word being spoken. Link rode astride a shining white stallion while Cloud roared forth on his Fenrir motorcycle. The two appeared on opposite ends of the arena and closed on one another with frightening speeds. Neither let up as they drew their weapons and prepared for combat- Cloud's blade was a massive weapon that flashed with light as he compacted smaller versions into it while Link's sword was of more normal size and shone using a light within. The triforce flared brightly on his left hand while Cloud's eyes glowed with mako energy as the two finally reached one another and the battle began! A purple light burst into being on Cloud's arm, causing his blade to slice forwards and strike before Link could fully react. The Hylian hero's shield caught the blow but he was dashed from his mount and sent skidding along the rocky ground. He recovered and rolled to his feet, bringing up a bow and drawing the string back. Before he'd finished sliding, he'd released the shaft at blinding speeds. The arrow struck the back of Cloud's bike, exploding and sending the vehicle rolling and bouncing along the ground, minus the rider. Link looked up in alarm and brought his shield around as Cloud descended from the sky, dealing a heavy downward blow as he surged with mako energy. A shockwave of light and air blasted outwards from the clash but ultimately no damage was dealt to either combatant. The former SOLDIER flipped backwards off of Link's shield as the Hero of Time carefully evaluated this new enemy whose agility seemed to match or even exceed his own. The two took a moment to pace around one another, each aware that this was no ordinary foe. Without warning, Cloud dashed forwards, slashing at Link with his blade. Link carefully kept his shield between him and his enemy, deflecting blow after blow and waiting for his moment to strike. Eventually Cloud made an overhead swipe and Link acted without hesitation- stepping to the side and allowing the massive weapon to sweep past him and strike the earth. Link stomped down on the flat of the blade, driving the edge into the rocky ground. In a flash he'd equipped a set of heavy iron boots- further forcing Cloud's weapon downwards. He struck out at his encumbered opponent but the blow was parried as Cloud removed a smaller blade from the assembly, catching the attack just above the guard and pivoting to knock Link's sword aside. Cloud drew upon the materia and felt the power surge within him- he opened his mouth and breathed a noxious plume towards Link. The yellow cloud enveloped the young hero and he jumped away as he coughed, trying to rid himself of the foul toxins. His lungs and eyes burned and his flesh turned a sickly shade of green as he staggered backwards. The landscale tilted alarmingly before Link shook his head side to side, clearing the negative effects away. Cloud seized the opportunity, raising the larger blade into the air and channeling mako into it before making a slashing motion to send the energy into the ground- creating a beam of energy that raced towards Link. Link, noting the incoming danger, responded by raising his own weapon into the air and channeling the light into it. He let fly with his own beam- the two lights met and created an explosion of energy that left a crater in the rocky ground along with a great deal of smoke. Link drew out his bow, firing shot after shot at Cloud to keep him at a distance. The arrows were deflected to the side but Cloud came no closer- Link realized his error as Cloud glowed with magic yet again- creating a spire of rock that erupted from the ground underneath Link and catapulted him into the air. Cloud followed, combining his swords and leveling a hefty blow at Link. Link's shield absorbed yet another deadly strike but, unlike previously, he had no purchase on the ground to keep him still; Link was sent hurtling through the air. Thinking quickly, he fired the hookshot into one of the taller columns of rock, using it as a purchase to swing around. Cloud, still airborne, found Link's foot kicking him in the chest as the green-garbed warrior came around the side of the structure at higher speeds than expected. Cloud's breath was driven from him and he found himself propelled into the ground, leaving several craters and bouncing from the impact thrice before coming to a halt. He looked up in time to see Link descending from the sky- his sword pointing directly downwards as he sought Cloud's heart with a killing blow. Cloud leapt to his feet and blocked, his great sword was so large it served as a perfectly functional shield. Link rolled off the weapon and ducked beneath the following swipe- drawing a cane from his pouch to enact some magic of his own. He faded from sight and circled around Cloud- only to discover Cloud casting yet another spell- a wave of magic overtook Link and he found himself visible once more- his enchantment dispelled. Cloud's fist glowed with firey magic as he hurled a series of fireballs in Link's direction. Link blocked several and slashed more out of the air- but the grouping surrounded him and came in from all sides. The Hylian was briefly eclipsed in flames before the flames were distorted as he spun around in place- his sword created a shining arc as he dispersed the inferno. Cloud was too busy to deal with the opening, Link had left a series of bombs behind during his dive. He jumped first from one side, then another, each time just barely outpacing the explosion that followed. Link drew out a new sword, one with an hourglass in the handle. With precise swordsmanship, he traced an imaginary hourglass in the air and watched in satisfaction as time slowed... slowed... stoppped. The explosions and airborne debris from his bombs all ceased to move. They hung still- frozen in time. Cloud was motionless- standing still in a crouch with his weapon held behind him. Link approached him and lifted his blade as he prepared to deliver a fatal overhead blow. Amidst the still fire and fragments of stone- Link's blade closed in on his opponent. As the sword came closer and closer- Cloud blinked and moved. In a blur of motion too fast to be seen- he swiped his blade from behind to strike Link with the flat of the weapon. Link was thrown backwards at incredible velocity- smashing into the stone pillar hard enough to fracture the stone and send pieces tumbling down. Cloud spun his sword around his head and conjured up a flurry of meteors to slam into Link's still body- shattering the pillar completely and causing the top of it to fall to the ground in a concussive blast of rock and fire. Of Link there was no sign. Cloud calmly sheathed his blade and started to walk away. He took all of three steps before he heard something- the sound of shifting rock. He spun around as the pillar, easily fifty feet or more in length, lifted from the ground with Link beneath it; a golden glow emerged from the gauntlets that adorned his wrists as he hauled the massive weight into the air. "HIYAAAAAH!" Link hurled the obelisk at Cloud with a roar- forcing Cloud to immediately leap backwards to avoid the rock. But his troubles were far from over- it lifted again as Link dug his fists into the end and swung it around, making a 360 degree spin to bring thousands of tons of stone hurtling towards Cloud at rapid speed. He crouched and jumps straight over it but Link wasn't yet done- he continued the arc and brought the pillar around and altered the arc to bring it down directly on the airborne Cloud's head. Cloud drew his assembled weapon back and let fly a heavy strike, cleaving the rock in two to prevent it from striking him. His victory was short-lived as Link's hookshot fired forwards and stabbed Cloud in the chest, digging in deep and hauling him towards the Hylian. Link prepared to stab Cloud but was thwarted as a magical shield sprang into being- absorbing the blow. Cloud kicked off Link's shield, removing himself from the hookshot and leaving the both of them panting for breath as they eyeballed the enemy. Link and Cloud slowly began walking towards one another, eventually breaking into a faster stride and then falling into an all-out sprint. Cloud thrust forwards but before his eyes Link flashed and changed- no longer did one Link battle Cloud- but four! Eyes wide open in shock, Cloud gave ground before the new onslaught of attacks, half a dozen cuts appearing on him as the Links struck from all directions. One particulary nasty blow impaled Cloud's torso, punching the length of steel through his ribs as Cloud cried out. He would not last long like this- he needed time to even the odds. A pulsing clock appeared above Cloud and also around the four Links- who soon found themselves slowing down while a second clock appeared and made Cloud even faster. The Links found themselves taking injuries just as often as Cloud now- but so long as one still stood- the others would restore themselves as well. It was a situation Cloud seemed troubled by in no small part- he had to incapacitate all of them at once. Cloud quickly shifted a new sword free from his weapon, enabling him to battle with two arms as he twisted and turned to parry all of the Links. With a whirling strike, Cloud managed to gain some breathing room as all of his opponents were forced back. They regrouped together and began charging an attack- pointing their swords into the sky and channeling power into them. A golden aura glowed within Cloud's main weapon as he recombined the blades and he surged with speed- leaving a glowing line in the ground as he made one strike that seemingly struck all of the Links as he flashed past them. The four staggered and fell as one, merging back into the same Link as before. Cloud took a moment to brace himself against his sword, the four Links had hit him repeatedly and he bled from multiple wounds, though the blood was slowing. Link for his part was not finished. He drew his bow out yet again and set his sights on Cloud- drawing an arrow forged of the brightest light and pointing it at Cloud before unleashing the awesome power within. Cloud raised his free hand and conjured up a magical shield- absorbing the arrow and taking no damage. Link would've been more upset but it was only a delaying tactic. He began to raise his hand and cast a spell himself- only to shudder as Cloud extended his hand and absorbed the magic from Link. The Hylian staggered in shock as he felt the magical energy to cast his spell vanish and flow into Cloud- stolen to fuel his enemies own spells. Both combatants looked much worse for wear, each wore multiple injuries that were slowly leaking blood onto the stone ground beneath them. They could sense it now- the battle would not last much longer. It was time for the final clash between fantasies. Link reached into his pouch and pulled out one of the mightiest items he possessed, he lifted the mask to his face and prepared to face Cloud not as a man- but a god. As the mask slid over his face Link began to change, to grow, to access a power greater than that of any smaller mask- it was the power of the Fierce Deity. Cloud leaned on his sword and paled as Link's body glowed with light and grew... and grew... and grew... soon he towered over Cloud- as tall as the pillars of stone around them. Link's weapons had vanished and been replaced by a double-helix sword that he made a great slash with- unleashing a beam of energy that scythed across the battlefield. Cloud jumped over the beam, not daring to contest it as it leveled half the remaining pillars. He landed back on the rocky ground only to realize Link was not nearly so slow as Cloud would think in such a form- his sword was already returning to strike at Cloud again. Cloud's weapon was shattered to bits as he attempted to block the hit- hurling him through the air to the remains of Fenrir as fragments of materia were scattered to the winds. Link turned and raised the sword above his head- preparing to make the final thrust that would end Cloud's life. Without any other option- Cloud pulled the Buster Sword from the weapon holster and defiantely shouldered it- ready to face down Link- no matter how large he was. The great sword came downwards and Cloud moved- leaping backwards at the last possible moment so that the thrust missed and dug the point of the weapon into the ground. Without a moment's hesitation- Cloud jumped onto the weapon and raced along it. Faster and faster his legs struck the magical weapon as Link pulled the weapon from the ground. Link pointed his sword skywards, sending Cloud hurtling into the sky as the fierce deity prepared to unleash one final devastating blow. Cloud had a moment of calm as he spun there in the air- not falling or rising- but at a moment of hang-time. In the distance beyond the pillars, he could see some odd lights shining like a distortion was there. He closed his eyes and embraced his dreams as he plummeted back towards the waiting Link. I am your living legacy. With a rush of mako energy- Cloud brought the Buster Sword down with all of his might onto the rising blade Link was swinging at him. With an explosion of energy, Link, even so tall and powerful as he was, staggered backwards with a bellow- a cut shone on his face and he began to shrink and collapse to his knees. By the time he finished falling with his palms on the Earth he was his normal size- with the twin halves of the Fierce Deity mask falling to the ground- split in two. Of Cloud there was no sign. Link looked up and beheld a curious sight- the roof far above was broken- with hexagonal pieces crumbling off of a hole that had not been there prior. Where was he? How had he come to be here? He hefted the Master Sword and sheathed it- wondering just how he was going to get out of this apparent cell and reach the blue sky he could see far above. The Battle of the Rose and the Soul? "Awwww I hate deserts! Sand's getting everywhere!" Ruby Rose, Huntress and leader of team RWBY, was without her team, without guidance, and blessed only with endless amounts of sand as far as the eye could see; and everywhere the eye couldn't too because she was quite sure it was in her clothes as well. As if the sand wasn't bad enough, it was way too hot for her dress... wearing black in a desert sucked and if she didn't care for her cloak almost as much as life itself, she might've been tempted to ditch it. The worst part was that she couldn't remember how she got here, which wasn't entirely unusual to be fair, but she also wasn't aware of any desert that looked like this and was quite sure she wasn't anywhere near Vacuo. Survival in the wild had never been the top of Ruby's learning priorities and the fall of Vale hadn't changed that one bit. Aside from the white stone watchtower and bits of smaller buildings, the young huntress was alone with nothing but sand, sand, and more SAND in all directions. She sighed and leaned against the open top of the watchtower. It was the only spot of shade for miles, the houses were all caved in and long abandoned. At least I still have Crescent Rose... That would've been truly terrifying- being parted from her weapon. As it was though it wasn't going to be much help- you couldn't eat dust bullets. There was a small well inside the tower's base but beyond that- Ruby had nothing. The houses were empty, there were no books, no maps, nothing. That's what I'll call it- Desert Nothing. Who's going to tell me otherwise? "Helloooooo! I know you're up there!" Ruby put her hands over her face and groaned, "Oh good- the hallucinations are starting. The end is coming and-" "Hey girl, it's seriously not cool to ignore us, are you from around here?" Ruby's rumination halted- she didn't think ''she would hallucinate two people. She hesitated and then crawled out from the edge of the watchtower to look below and address the newcomers. What could it hurt to talk to a mirage? "You know, I hate the desert." Soul groused at Maka. The heat was nasty and even transforming into a sycthe wouldn't help- you felt the weather all the same. "We live in NEVADA." Maka responded with surprise, "You've been in the desert a hundred times!" "Not THIS desert!" Soul pointed off in the distance and the horizon, "And not with my meister unable to locate another soul for a hundred miles!" Maka dropped her head, her pigtails hanging as limply as the edges of her dark coat, though she'd had the smarts to drape it over her shoulder rather than keep wearing it; the heat was getting to her. Soul privately enjoyed the thought that Maka might be a bit more miserable than him, but that enjoyment was sorely overshadowed by his genuine worry that they might die out here. Especially given that Maka insisted her soul perception had been blocked uniformly by some sort of barrier. That alone unnerved Soul- everything else was icing on the cake. "What's keeping her?" Maka asked, "We know she's up there, she knows we know and she knows we're down here- why won't she talk to us?" Almost as if she could hear the words, a whirling vortex of red blurs and rose petals erupted from the top of the tower and landed in front of Maka and Soul. When the winds and petals faded- a girl a few years older than Maka was left standing. Ironically, she had a massive red scythe in her hands and she swept it around like she knew how to use it. " Alright- who are you and what are we doing here?" Maka chose that moment to collapse. Soul lunged down and caught her thin body before she could hit the sand. He glanced up at the new girl and asked the most important question he could think of, "Do you have any water?" Maka regained consciousness slowly- blinking several times as her vision blurred and eventually sharpened. She felt a cool trickle of water pour down her throat and coughed as she tried to sit up. She felt an unfamiliar hand push her down and was surprised to see the girl from earlier trying to fill up a small container with water- it was no longer than a finger. "Sorry about the bullet casing but it's the only thing I have that holds water. It was an ice bullet anyways so all it ''should do is make the water cold at worst." Glory to mankind- sounds like one hell of a party! Category:Blog posts Category:Hellboy Characters Category:Lilo and Stitch Category:Halo Combatants Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Sengoku Basara Characters Category:Legend of Zelda Characters Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Soul Eater characters